Screwdrivers and like tools have tips, flat surfaces and edges that become worn down, chipped or otherwise damaged during usage so as to make them generally ineffective for the purposes intended. These tools, however, are capable of being resurfaced to restore their usefulness. Present practices, however, are to discard worn screwdrivers once the tip is chipped or worn dull, and of course this results in waste of a potentially good tool and requires replacement with a new tool that is expensive as compared to resurfacing. A simple approach to resurfacing is to use a single grinding wheel, but this lacks a degree of precision and accuracy and therefore is not entirely satisfactory. Some attempts have been made to provide special devices for grinding or resurfacing screwdrivers but these have not been found to be entirely satisfactory, usually due to either inconvenience or difficulty in use, expense, or the inability to do a fast, accurate resurfacing job.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel resurfacing device for screwdrivers and like tools that is simple, lightweight, readily portable, and is suitable for resurfacing conventional flat-tipped screwdrivers as well as Phillips screwdrivers.
Another object of this invention is to provide a resurfacing device for screwdrivers and like tools having a variety of sizes and shapes.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a resurfacing device for screwdrivers and like tools that is fast and accurate in grinding the several surfaces of a tool that require resurfacing without requiring undue manipulation and/or a relatively complex structure.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a resurfacing device for tools adapted to be constructed as a portable unit and power-driven preferably by a removable electric drill motor or the like.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a resurfacing device in the form of a relatively thin discshaped body having file-like ridges on at least one side and on the periphery to grind tool surfaces upon the rotation thereof.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide a novel resurfacing device for screwdrivers of various types and sizes characterized by the provision of grinding portions along two intersecting planes at right angles to one another and along at least one exterior surface along with tool positioning guides to accurately position surfaces to be ground.